User talk:Purasma-shadow
Whats the name of this Backtrack song? http://www.novamov.com/video/sen2fam8047pp At around 12:15 straight after they say 'Inazuma Eleven GO' when they start the match at the Amanomikado Stadium, whats that song/background anthem when the spectator is speaking? I like it and need the name Thanks ShadowX13 ShadowX13 EP 004 (Chrono Stone) I don't have it, sorry ^^' I just found a lot of pics of the episode on tumblr. Torch92 17:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Your Opinion Hey, i just saw the pic you posted in the Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 page, so, i'm curious: Which new teams you think that will appear (Raimon (Chrono Stone) is already confirmed, so there are 8 more new teams doesn't know by the public)? (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 14:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC)) Wow that's nice. I also think that most of them would appear, but Shiroshika i think that is maybe... difficult. In it's place i think it would be Arakumo Gakuen and, at the unknown place, Inazuma Legend Japan (New Japan i think that isn't necessary, because all it players are already in other teams). Vanuatu 222 (talk) 15:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It would be awesome to create a team with anyone from Holy Road team like in the 3DS (but with better graphics) Vanuatu 222 (talk) 21:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yakimochi Screw Make sure that you actually have someone that can read Japanese upload it, so that it can properly be added the first time. I give you a serious comment, and you give me a sarcastic reply? And for your information, you didn't translate it correctly, and that's what I'm referring to. I guess I was being a little too hard on the comments, sorry about that. If you need help with the Japanese, just ask me or anyone else that can read it. Angelo Cabrini (talk) 19:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Future Release There ! You can find it → http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdfimbs8UY1qiryino1_500.jpg ^^ And I asked some JP to translate it. Btw, I found it on tumblr :D SnowyBoy❄ 16:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, the keshins were on the new corocoro magazine. I don't think there are pics of it but the names and description were there. It's official, since it's in the corocoro magazine~! Btw, to do a header, just use " " etc to do it (source mode) SnowyBoy❄ 16:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re Thanks, I added you back! ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123]][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| FireTornado]] 19:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Plasma Shadow Of course, I already knew that. It doesn't matter now, since I changed it to the Japanese name. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Digitonius I and II Your pictures that you uploaded and posted onto those pages in the Danball Senki wiki are wrong, as proven by San in this page. I suggest that you fix it before anyone realizes. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 06:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I am still correct, as proven by this video. At 0:46, it shows Digitonius I and II as the ones shown next to San in the link above. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) My signature is a picture + text. This is the code of my signature: Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense Just replace parts of to make it how you like it and you should be fine. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 03:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC)